The mouse hole
The mouse hole is a featured level by flatis. It currently has over 7,100,000 plays, and a rating of 3.90 from over 12,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start in a wooden area with a mouse hole to your left, with an eye looking at you in the hole. In front of you is an open mouse trap with a dead mouse's head in front of it, and blood on the mouse trap. When you go on the mouse trap, it closes, but it is unlikely to hurt you. You then see the mouse's arm, and there is a wire above you. You then leave the wooden area, and you will see metal pipes in the background. You then ride on a pipe, and once you get to the end, the pipe will break along with a drop of goo that will come out. Below you fall on another pipe, and you go back. You go down, across, and you go through a weak spot in the next wooden wall. You then enter back into a wooden area, find another dead mouse arm with blood, and you come across some electronics, as well as a light bulb that you must push down the hole in order to proceed. Once you push the light bulb down the hole, you must go down the hole, and you will now see that the light bulb is on. You go forward, and the tunnel you are in gets smaller. You then see an arrow pointing forward, and the text "SLOW" on it. There are two blocks in the tunnel that once you approach them, they will fall into the floor. You must wait until they fall in the floor, or else if you touch them while they are falling, they will get stuck in the floor and you will not be able to continue. Once you go past the two blocks, you fall down, go forward, and you exit the hole and go outside. Once outside, there will be a gutter pipe above you, as well as a small tomato plant with two tomatoes on it, the one on the left being interactive. Shortly after, there is a yellow Buddha in the ground, and you go past some large fences as well as ground tiles. Once you reach the end of the ground tiles, there will be text saying "FLATiS" in all capitals, except for the 'i', and you will then go on the finish line and win the level. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.13.53 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.14.22 PM.png|Going down the broken pipe. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.15.01 PM.png|Crashing through the wooden wall. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.15.31 PM.png|Pushing the light bulb down the hole. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.15.51 PM.png|At the bottom of the hole, with the light bulb on. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.16.11 PM.png|Going down the last hole. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.16.24 PM.png|Outside. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 3.17.56 PM.png|At the end. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2010